xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Arglas
Arglas (English dub: ) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a member of a race of beings known as Giants, and was possibly their leader. He is never met during the events of the game, although his body is possessed by Zanza on Prison Island. As himself, Arglas is seen only in flashbacks. Appearance and Personality Arglas is a gigantic bipedal humanoid. He does not wear clothes, but has long grey hair and a long grey beard, along with a large tuft of pubic hair that covers his crotch. His skin is a purple-blue colour with puce markings. In flashbacks, it is seen that his beard and hair were originally only neck-length; both have grown longer over the years that his body has been locked in Prison Island. During his brief screen time in flashbacks, Arglas is shown to have been a very peaceful and friendly individual who was on good terms with Egil and all other beings from Mechonis. He often seemed to muse about the mysteries of the world and wondered what the future held. Story Friendship with Egil Arglas and Egil were once good friends who wished for the continued peaceful lifestyle that both of their worlds, the Bionis and Mechonis, were enjoying. Arglas wondered whether any of the inhabitants of their worlds would ever try to leave, and seek out new life on whole new worlds. Egil admits he had never considered it before. The Monado's Influence Unfortunately, Arglas was drawn to the Monado's power and came across it (and with it, Zanza). Zanza took possession of his body and, through using him to antagonise Egil, the battle between Mechonis and Bionis began. Eventually the battle came to a cease, as both Gods (Zanza and Meyneth) became too weak to continue. They both went into rest, waiting to regain enough strength to continue the battle. This is what led to the inhabitants of Bionis believing the Bionis was dead. In a weakened state, Zanza allowed himself to be captured by the High Entia race. Sealed away in Prison Island and the body of Arglas, Zanza began to rest, recovering his strength and waiting for the birth of the True Heir to the Monado. The True Heir Shulk arrives and meets Zanza, still inside Arglas' body. Shortly after being released, Zanza is stabbed by Metal Face's spear. This kills Arglas' body and leaves Zanza as a spirit. At this point in the story, Arglas officially dies. Trivia * Arglas is considered a Giant by the other characters. Dickson is shown to have a similar body to Arglas in his true form and is confirmed to be a Giant as he is shown as such in a flashback. * Arglas's name is similar to that of Atlas, a Titan in the Greek mythology. Gallery Arglas hologram flashback 2.JPG|Arglas as seen in a hologramatic flashback Zanza-Arglas Dickson flashback.JPG|Arglas (possessed by Zanza) with Dickson Arglas-Zanza with Dickson Lorithia and Alvis.JPG|Arglas (possessed by Zanza) with Dickson, Lorithia, and Alvis Zanza concepts.jpg|Concept art of Arglas and Zanza Category:Giants Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Supporting Characters